


【红茶会r18】猫狗双全

by yingbuhuajian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingbuhuajian/pseuds/yingbuhuajian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

直到王耀被中出的时候他才觉得大脑清醒了一瞬间，视野陡然激起白光，四肢百骸的血液像大水溃决似的全部冲上大脑，昏沉聩暗间，呜咽在喉咙后面发颤，哀叫也减弱成了低低的抽噎。王耀强迫自己无视掉失神时流出唇齿的涎水，转而狠狠咬了咬湿润的嘴唇，竟觉得自己现在比那只架起腿侧入他的“猫咪”来说更像引人玩弄的宠物。  
而那只被他用尽量凶狠的眼神侧目怒视的“猫咪”，身体虽卸除了发情公猫的紧绷感，但空气里的淫靡气氛混合着猫科动物交配时的腥臊却并未消散半分。他注意到被压在身下的主人似有不满，便眯了眯漂亮的绿瞳转了转金发上的猫耳朵——他记得平时自己假扮猫咪的时候，王耀是蛮喜欢他这套“撒娇”动作的。可与他刻意卖萌来试图平息王耀怒气的小动作不同，他的身体像是昭示着喵星人的坏心眼，不顾身下人的惊呼猛地向后挺直脊背顺带抬起了上臀，直接将那个把自家主人弄得欲仙欲死的凶器从王耀屁股里渐渐滑了出来。  
殊不知这一举一动恰恰牵一发而动全身，意欲溜出内壁的粗长阳物被狭隘内壁猛地捱挤，不待乱动的“猫咪”倒抽凉气，王耀率先痛呼出声。平日里见不得光的脆弱之处在越发僵直的躯体主导下疼得更难放开——倒像是王耀刻意挽留着不让他走似的。  
始作俑者的膝盖顶在王耀双腿之间，随着他慢慢分开双膝，王耀的大腿也随着他双膝的分开而张大，几条黏连不断的体液终于在腿间的退出动作里隐隐拉出，而后粘在“猫咪”浓密的阴毛上。又羞又恼的王耀在那根粗长终于慢慢从体内露出头时忍不住低吟了几声。他本不该往下看的，却忍不住被交合抽插后带出来的水声吸引了感知，偷偷垂下眼睑瞄了一眼那根未经允许就钻进他的身体里的大家伙——它看起来好像比钻入他身体冲撞时带来的感觉还要硬，突出的青紫脉络，还有相较王耀这位“主人”本尊、还要粗长一半有余的阳物就这么大大咧咧的映入眼帘，和平日里自家猫咪优雅得体的骄矜模样反差太过强烈。那根粗长的阳具令王耀忍不住有些发抖，毕竟从侧躺着的角度看这个刚刚伸进他屁股里兴风作浪的大家伙实在骇人——那滴滴答答还挂在在阴茎上的浊液好似是尚未流尽的阳精，也无疑混合着一小时前紧紧吮吻着那根巨物的肠壁里、因贪吃流落的肠液。  
尤其是这根粗长末端的两颗阴囊，耸立的曲线承载着鼓涨的囊袋，仿佛在抱怨着其中沉甸甸的精子究竟有多重，究竟要发射多少次才能让这尊身体的主人得到餍足，远远看上去甚至像两个白色鸟卵挂在下体。它们似乎在警告着王耀，对他冷言风语，哂笑着说下一轮突入还能把他的穴口撑得更大，还能在里他面待得更久，还能再源源不断的输上阳精去肏他无数次。  
正是这对太过耀武扬威的阴囊让王耀彻底眼前一黑，也牵动着他的思绪飘到半个月前他第一次掀开猫咪尾巴、露出这两颗硕大卵蛋时的荒唐琐事。

“亚瑟？”  
半个月前的王耀在一如往常的某个下班时间里，瘫在沙发上刚准备抬手撸猫。自家折耳猫却主动伸过头探到王耀腕边，先是皮贴皮肉贴肉地对他蹭了蹭，然后一猫爪挥开了身旁跃跃欲试准备过来扑倒王耀的金毛犬阿尔弗，一反常态地冲着它幽幽发出一声喵叫，叫声绵长优雅，又恰到分寸地把握着分贝到王耀能接受的范围。  
作为服侍主子一年有余的资深猫奴，王耀陡然一惊，连抚摸的动作都生生卡在了半空中。自家主子突然这么灵光乍现鬼迷心窍主动撒娇，绝对有猫腻！  
恰在这时，他那只入宫年限虽短、却善解人意热情似火的金毛犬阿尔弗咬了咬他的衣角，眨了眨天蓝色的眼睛示意王耀看向窗外。  
这不看倒好，一看倒是着实把王耀吓了一跳：满小区的母猫都不知何时围到了他房间的阳台窗户边，大的小的黑的白的花的橘的名种的杂交的，全都对着自家主子虎视眈眈。翘起尾巴蹭着窗棂棱角对他的亚瑟各种表白，根本不惧王耀这个正牌猫奴的出现，各种娇柔可怜媚眼如丝，从眼神到动作都在昭示着自己很想要。  
王耀被这群直白求爱的猫粉团快要飚出来爱心恶寒到，赶紧认真打量了一下自家喵主子，它的耳朵平整地扣在头上，于是人们也很自然地在头脑中把它归类成了“精灵族”；但亚瑟也并不是传统里被挂上呆萌名号的苏格兰折耳猫，它颀长的脖颈纤细而柔软，宛若天鹅般高贵且优雅的微微垂着，几点深棕如榈滴渲染在乳白的皮毛间。若是镀上一层日光，便辗转成一片温煦柔软的金棕色令人心旷神摇。若是头脑风暴畅享一下这只公猫的拟人化，也一定是个气度优雅极为英俊的英伦男人。  
是的，他的亚瑟长开了，长得英俊了，雄激素也跟着飙升了。为了确认一下自己的猜想，王耀忍不住犹豫着伸出手，掀开了自家喵主子的尾巴：“……发情了？”  
哪知道撇去毛发遮蔽之后唐突入眼的竟是两颗硕大的猫睾丸，又大又白还明晃晃地，像两颗挂在屁股上的鸟蛋，还有相较平时更严重的腥臊味，臭烘烘的性意味光景把王耀看得脸色发青，暗骂一声好一个色香俱全之后、飞快放开了亚瑟的尾巴。  
更令王耀意想不到的是，平日里连摸摸脑袋都会让自己感受嫌弃滋味的喵主子，此时竟然主动靠近几步凑向他，还伸出刺刺的猫舌舔了舔王耀的嘴唇，又摇摇尾巴圈住了王耀的脖子，还眯起绿眼睛转转耳朵，顺着王耀僵住的动作就抱住他的胳膊开始进行蜜汁抖动。  
——这只从小就被我一把屎一把尿养大的喵突然有一天对着我发了情？？  
臭烘烘也就算了居然还打算对你亲妈下毒手？亚瑟一副下一秒就准备就地办事的劲头直把王耀撩地目瞪口呆，连沙发下头的阿尔弗都惊得汪汪直叫。  
王耀神色一凛，挥手打断了亚瑟的主动温存，生怕它马上就把自己当成配偶再来个排泄做标记，内心还莫名其妙觉得自己有个了被迫“乱伦”的罪。  
于是王耀当机立断地掏出手机拨通了一个电话：“菊，我想预约一下你那边的绝育手术，对的就是那种完全切蛋的阉割，最近有档期吗？”  
亚瑟像是听懂了似的、先是触电般轻晃了晃身体，然后异常狂躁地冲他炸了炸毛低吼了几句，又像是安静不下来一样抬足向窗户方向轻轻一跃、引得窗外蹲点的小母猫们欢呼连连，一副“你再这样我就立刻去找外面的迷妹交往交配”的威胁模样，站在窗沿旁边用那双祖母绿色的眼睛瞥着他，浑身杀气腾腾。  
阿尔弗却像是看准了时机一样，趁机伸头趴在王耀的怀里拱了拱，还伸出前爪扒了扒王耀的手臂以示安慰，再冲着王耀落下来的欣慰目光眨了眨亮晶晶的大眼睛，露出一副“我全世界最乖”的天使模样。惹得王耀忍不住伸出手抱住它的脑袋亲了又亲，还不忘由心而发的夸赞一句：“年纪小就是好～没发情期没烦恼。”  
可能正是鉴于阿尔弗在同行衬托下表现出色，王耀在工作空闲里忙着预约亚瑟手术的同时，还特意买了一件宠物服装送给阿尔弗以示嘉奖。是运动球衣的款式，配了个迎合过年的大红色。阿尔也好像很喜欢，摇着尾巴扑倒王耀，比平时舔他舔的更欢。也许是受过了猫舌倒刺的刺激，这次王耀也不像平时那样很快起身把阿尔推开，愣是抱着它等它舔够之后、还颇为宠溺的揉了揉它的脑袋。  
而发情之后就被王耀拎住命运后颈皮、关在双层猫笼里，目击全程的亚瑟不甘示弱的叫了一声显示自己的存在感，回应而来的却是随手打发的轻描淡写，直接把昔日里最为得宠的喵主子气得怒目圆睁猫胡倒竖。没日没夜一直喵喵叫，跟小孩子闹气似的，一跃成了妥妥的自然界噪音之王，也把王耀整得吃不香睡不好，只得抱紧了阿尔弗寻求安慰。  
这种表面不太平、实际危机更大的局面一直持续到王耀预约成功的那个夜晚。在王耀结束了和阿尔弗的室外遛狗活动后，不顾贪玩的阿尔还没回家，抱着盆新买的好茶味猫薄荷、打算安抚一下亚瑟的情绪来准备第二天上刑场，却发现亚瑟早已不知何时没了踪影。  
王耀慌了，重金买来的猫薄荷都拿不稳摔在了地上。从20平方的猫咪小屋里开始找起，才看见亚瑟喜欢的茶杯和独角兽玩具孤零零地散落在一边，爬爬架上也没了猫咪磨爪子时留下的新痕，用来关禁闭的两层大猫笼里更是不见亚瑟的半寸影子。  
砰砰直跳的心脏像是顷刻之间撕开了一丝细缝，有火急火燎的慌张和突如其来的懊悔从外到里渗透而来，似乎让沉睡的感官刹那间全部惊醒，蜷缩在无声静谧中的负面情绪开始惊声尖叫。  
——他总是要求它聪明体贴又知心，从一只小猫长到灵魂伴侣，他的万语千言，对它来说会是万千毒药吗？是不是因为他总是逼着它一口一口将那些好的坏的对的错的全部吞进去，才害得它心如死灰，最终选择了离开？  
王耀失魂落魄的走到卧室，想要抚摸无数个夜晚里与亚瑟曾经共枕过的床榻，却意料之外地发现被窝里凸起来好大一团。  
“亚瑟？”  
原来失而复得是这么一种感觉！是久别重逢的风和日丽，是冬日平榭大道上的一缕阳光！  
王耀又惊又喜，完全没注意到窝里藏着的那团尺寸相对于喵星人来说过于巨大。正要掀开被子准备一亲芳泽，窝里凸起来的那一团却主动从里头钻出来拉住他的胳膊：“我在。”  
王耀愣住，从被窝里钻出来的是一个身材高挑、一丝不挂的年轻男人，淡金色碎发和白种男模一样棱角分明的脸颊，笑容很淡薄，翠色的瞳孔在房间台灯的映衬下简直像祖母绿宝石一样璀璨夺目。线条优美的下巴正抵着自己充满疑惑的警惕目光，明明是一丝不挂的模样，姿态矜贵地却像个来自英伦的倨傲老贵族。  
而此时此刻，那拉住他胳膊的大手转握为执，将王耀的手送到嘴边落下一个轻吻，还趁他不注意舔了一下。  
王耀像是如遭雷劈一样抖了抖身体，想挣开他的钳制却抵不过对方的力气：“……你想……干、什么？”  
“想干你。”男人回应而来的轻描淡写，直接把王耀气得七窍生烟。  
方才还沉浸在懊悔自责的王耀立刻鼓足了力气，闪身躲过这个金发男人的魔爪，堪比火山喷发般的怒气汹涌而出直冲头顶：“你到底是谁？”  
“刚刚不是你在叫我吗，耀？”和王耀故作镇定的质问不同，作为闯入者的男人倒是一派悠然。像是为了让王耀感到宽心，他刻意的放缓发音如仲夏子夜的低音提琴曲：“那么，我换一种自我介绍方式吧……一年半以前，我第一次来到这个国家修行的时候，为了方便隐瞒身份，就装成了刚足月的猫躲在宠物店里，随后便遇到了你。”  
想到过往，他的面目愈发宁静温润起来：“那时候的天边是暖橙色的余晖，你的肢体轮廓美得柔和，漾在唇边的微笑好似掺了蜜的乳酪，你抱着我，告诉我说以后就是家人了，还给我取名字叫——”  
“亚瑟！”王耀惊呼起来，忍不住抱住脑袋瞪圆了眼睛：“天呐，亚瑟！！”  
王耀发誓，如果不是这段细节到天时地段和对话的详介，他一定会立刻拨通110联系警察叔叔把这个光着身子私闯民宅的外国神经病抓走，可是现在，他只能露出难以置信的表情，颤抖的伸出一根手指怼向“亚瑟”皮笑肉不笑的面孔：“所以，你就是那只猫——？”  
“怎么了，是不是我变成猫的样子——你更容易接受？”  
亚瑟一边重音强调着“猫”这个词语的同时，一边加重力道把王耀甩到了床上、以压顶局势与他面对面眼对眼。他的金发间突然萌发出那对王耀再熟悉不过的折耳，可王耀再也没了平时揉捏猫耳朵的闲情，正想使劲将他推开，又被他的猫尾巴勾住了手腕叫王耀彻底愣住。  
“本来我想等到自己完成修行之后再告诉你身份，但没想到，你已经迫不及待地想先对我做些坏事情了——”  
亚瑟越说脸色越阴沉，像是泄愤似的，一下子扒开王耀领口咬上他的锁骨，听到王耀微微吃痛的吸气声之后，又很快收起了尖利的牙齿、转而伸舌对着咬住的地方舔舐。舌头上浅浅的倒刺磨蹭着，齿间小小的锯齿在王耀的皮肤上温存出淡淡的红痕，引得王耀一阵由身到心的颤栗。  
更让王耀难以接受的是，自己的皮肤因为猫舌持续的舔舐变得发麻发红，仿佛微醺的醉酒人一般。趴在他身上舔吻他的男人口中下流地漏出银丝，顺着锁骨流到他的胸前，发出滑溜湿润的声响，这份酥麻热痒不可抗拒，却远远不及自己内心深处被唤醒起的灼热情潮。

不知过了多久，亚瑟终于舍得把舌头从王耀的锁骨之间离开，转而埋首在他脖子之间细嗅起来：“好像有猫薄荷的味道……你是买了茶味的猫薄荷给我吗？”他心下莞尔，忍不住亲了亲王耀的脸颊，再放缓了节奏地将深红吻痕印刻上纤长颈项：“谢谢，我很喜欢，暂时原谅你一点了。”  
王耀得到亚瑟宽恕似的亲吻，好不容易将一直紧绷的神经松懈了些许，却没想到身上人也仅仅是将青睐的目标稍做转移。王耀自是不晓得来自喵星的亚瑟身体里到底有多少恶作剧因子，只是瞅着他表面上云淡风轻一派绅士，实则暗暗顺着身下人的纤细腰身将手下移，随后骤然一阵刺啦裂帛，王耀的裤子直接在猫爪的粗暴拉扯下、从裆部破开一个大洞当场报废。  
“啊啊！”王耀忍不住拔高了音调，不知是心疼那条没穿多久就寿终正寝的裤子，还是因喵星人的恶行奋力发声。  
“怎么，被看光所以害羞了？”亚瑟故意放缓了准备扒掉他四角内裤的动作，恶劣地用手指在尚在沉睡的阴茎位置上画圈，扬了扬嘴角：“别急啊，其实也没什么。毕竟在以前的相处时光里，你每次如厕我都盯着你不是吗？你有多大、命根子上的敏感处在哪里我早就知道了。”亚瑟对着王耀的耳朵呢喃，隔着那一层四角内裤的布料握住王耀的阴茎，从圆润的前端边缘，到被推至龟头以下的包皮全部或重或轻地套弄了一遍：“我们一起睡的时候我还喜欢钻到你臀部的位置轻轻挠你，毕竟用你的屁股暖好的床最舒服了，让我忍不住在你睡着之后蹭你的穴……你还记得你那条莫名其妙丢失的，印满了hello Kitty的内裤吗？我团着它自慰的时候帮你检查过了，那上面的Kitty印花不像正牌货……对了，你还经常帮我洗澡……”  
“不要再说了……！唔……”尽管被把握住要命部位的感觉让王耀身体发软，亚瑟的手指还接连不断地摩擦着他的顶端，挑逗他的马眼，让他很明显地瑟缩着，呼吸也越来越急促。但他还是拼尽力气发生喊出了抗议来打断亚瑟接下来的腥话，可好不容易争取来的发言机会还没说完，他的思路就被自己下体之处那陡然喷洒的湿润潮热打断了。  
王耀的脸上瞬间蒸腾起红云赤霞，连嘴唇都跟着颤抖，完全无法发音出正常的声调，因为他自己都接受不了自己被一只猫用手玩弄到高潮的事情。  
亚瑟也颇为讶异地抬手看了看掌心里的一小滩体液，索性直接沿着裆口的位置将内裤遮住的关键部位撕开，露出穴口后又挑眉打量起王耀濡湿一块的布料，挪揄起来：“这才刚刚开始，我们还什么都没做呢……没有其他人对你做过这些吗？对了，从没见过你带女人回家，难道你天生就更喜欢男人摸你肏你？”  
“不是……不是……！”王耀急忙否认着摇了摇头，不是这样的，他对这种事情的认知只停留在两情相悦的时候。但是事态的的发展已经越来越不在他的理解范围以内了：以往清澈的眼睛水汪汪的、像是欲滴出含情脉脉的脆弱，散开的头发凌乱地搭在肩膀上，堵在喉咙里的呜咽就像是从飞空鸟雀落下的羽毛一样轻搔。王耀的反应被亚瑟尽收眼底，引得他蠢蠢欲动的施虐欲翻涌的越发厉害。像是引诱着他狠狠地进入他，祈求着他现在就埋进那处湿热羞赧的花穴里，共享这相悖常理的欢愉。  
发情的猫咪即使幻化成人形，依旧浑身都充满了情欲的味道。昏昏沉沉之间，王耀看到亚瑟那坚挺粗长的欲望露出时完全勃起的模样：龟头从包皮里顶出来吐露前液，好像预言着稍后就会有大泡的精子从马眼里密集喷发，强行进入那处从未尝试过情爱滋味、且本来就不是为了交媾而生的器官里，茎身青筋凸起，连带着末端的卵蛋都随着他的动作一颤一颤地充满进攻意味。  
  
“怎、怎么会！我不、我不要……”王耀的声线都有了颤抖，身体未及做出逃跑反应，顶端圆润湿滑的软物已试探般挤入穴中小半！  
尚且干涩的无人之境冷不丁被粗暴地突入，王耀瞬时吃痛地用力夹紧后穴，顾不得突破唇齿的尖叫声，面红耳赤到整个人都羞耻到无以复加！  
硕大的紫黑色龟头闯入时，其余的部分也连忙跟着想挤进去，王耀在亚瑟身下拼命地扭动着，发出像奶猫般示弱的讨饶。却无法阻止他身上的亚瑟继续深入，直到王耀破碎的低吟变成难以抑制的娇唤，亚瑟也在被王耀的臀瓣抚慰着的感觉中兴奋不已，在湿滑体液的微弱助力下越发霸道地突入，意欲彻底探索内壁中的每一寸肌理。  
或许情事究有男女之分，但此时则水乳交融却已经让原先难以承受欢爱的内里开始享用欲情的翻涌。  
尽管还有长长肉柱没有彻底进入，但亚瑟体会着王耀内部的紧致和柔软时，也忍不住放松了下来，伸出双手像是按摩似的、不断推搡起王耀的胸膛，尾巴也跟着愉悦地翘起来了。  
这个无意识的小动作突然唤醒了王耀一点关于亚瑟的正面回忆，他想起亚瑟还是个猫儿的时候，经常会用两只前爪在柔软的地方踩来踩去，像是在和面一样，爪子有节奏的上下踩动，还会发出着颇为享受的咕噜声——俗称踩奶。  
这个“返璞归真”的小动作让王耀“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，迎着亚瑟有些疑惑懵懂的抬眼，他不由得生出几分爱怜：“这个时候还踩奶，你可真是个小猫咪。”  
“……小、猫、咪？”  
自尊心极强的喵星人从牙缝里挤出一字一顿的阴冷强调，让前一秒还沉浸在美好回忆中的王耀瞬间惊醒。  
好不容易积累起来的正面好感统统丢到了九霄云外，王耀战战兢兢的抬头看了看审视自己的亚瑟。他瞳孔中丝丝缕缕的幽绿似是暗夜里发光的魔法密林，光晕流转的眼睛微微眯起时更显——这好像是准备亮爪子的第一步。

正如王耀所料，下一秒，他撕破了王耀的上衣，不顾皮肤接触冷空气时王耀的惊呼，继续向下朝着王耀身上的其他部位亲昵，最后停留在王耀的胸前。  
“你说得对，我在这个时候不用再踩奶了，毕竟这里就有现成的奶——”  
王耀大惊，正想将手腕从猫尾巴的钳制中挣脱开，亚瑟却趁着他惊慌失措的空隙里、锁定了胸前那对随着主人微微颤抖的鲜嫩茱萸，趁机低头衔住左边一颗，用牙齿轻轻厮磨的同时伸舌亵弄。  
王耀彻底僵住身体，细小却密布的倒剌在身体其他部位停留尚可忍耐，可像乳头这种、他作为男性根本不会多加留意的柔嫩敏感处，哪里经得起这样的荒淫蹂躏。  
敏感的乳尖被粗糙的舌苔狠狠刮舔着，用力吸吮着发出湿润的声响，微张的嘴已遮掩不住他的呻吟。  
而那些叫声毫无羞耻地在亚瑟耳边振颤时，他已经伸出利齿摩挲起王耀因舔舐而挺立的乳首，将那肉粒在唇齿间夹紧，过大的力道在身下人的蜜胸间留下了一圈牙印，还趁着王耀丢魂的时候将性器又往里头推了推。


	2. Chapter 2

如同初生的幼猫一样用唇齿使劲夹住奶源、啧啧有声地吮吸着乳头的男人，又像是唤起了若干年前初次降临这个世界的回忆一般，用爪子模仿着揉捏轻踩乳房的动作和频率，像是真的在诱使母乳分泌那般刺激着王耀的左胸，当啧啧啜食的水声也掩盖不住王耀压制不住的娇唤时，即使是修行多年的亚瑟不由得有了一瞬间心迷神动的恍惚。  
在静谧无声的夜里，所有的声音都是从未有过的清晰。

但那片刻的恍惚也仅是促使他更加蛮横地将没捅进去的阳器往深处推送，初试云雨的花穴即使已经性成熟，也无法抗拒在狭隘甬道内肆意驰骋的同性器官。  
不顾王耀的惊喘而不断深入的阳物，亚瑟的性器也随着呻吟的鼓舞而越发饱满坚硬。几个大力抽出后又缓缓进入的激速抽插，将花穴内部为了适应入侵而羞赧吐露的肠液尽数带出，糊得王耀下身粘湿一片了、也没松开紧咬着左胸乳头的嘴唇。  
王耀被这过于色气的肉体摩擦弄得气息紊乱，连一口顺畅的呼气都喘不上来。被猫舌长时间的舔舐轻咬，他简直难以想象自己的左胸会变成什么样子。亚瑟那样专注“采奶”和踩奶的模样，像是最终真的会有乳汁从男子的那里面流出来似的——这样的想法让王耀自己都吓了一跳，他不由得赶紧抬臂、想要护住另一边尚被冷落的胸部，但亚瑟却像是察觉到似的、抢先腾出一只手挤压着王耀的另一边乳头，还稳稳当当地和王耀想要触摸的动作碰了一碰。  
王耀窘迫起来，只觉热度从双腮往上蔓延，他忍住自己想要钻进被窝装鸵鸟的念想，轻轻地深呼吸定神。而伏在他身上的亚瑟却低笑一声，终于抬起头来松开了那颗可怜的左胸乳头，还从口腔里拉出一道长长的银丝。  
“另一边，已经这么迫不及待了吗？”在嘴唇离开王耀肿胀的胸部的短暂间隙里，亚瑟颇为自得的低头欣赏了一下自己的“杰作”：  
如成熟石榴籽一样凸起的嫣红浑圆周围留着一圈泛红的牙印，涎液留下的水渍犹如晶莹泛光的晶体，在一寸寸因兢惧紧张而上下起伏的皮肤肌理之间流淌。从王耀的胸间滑至腰际，连带着永无止境的肉体结合的追求，没入汹涌着浩瀚情欲的床笫之间。  
亚瑟捏了捏那颗凸翘着讨人怜爱的茱萸，微笑着低头亲吻一脸迷蒙的王耀：“不用急，没把你的另一边奶头忘了。”  
那磨人的痛苦与快乐正交融覆盖在王耀的另一边胸口与深入到顶点的入侵物之中。而在肌体肉欲的蛊惑下再度抬头的命根子，令王耀原以为自己不能更热了的脸又一次酡红起来。  
他竟开始希望亚瑟能注意到他二次抬头、现下正不甘示弱泛起青筋的阳具，还有跟着挺立抽动的节奏微微晃动，可怜兮兮地漏着淫液的龟头——难道猫咪的发情会传染吗？王耀悻悻地暗想。看着绕在自己胳膊上如同隔靴搔痒的猫尾巴，气不打一处来地抬手想把它甩开。  
“嗯~？”  
还未尽兴够就被自家不听话的猫奴甩开尾巴的亚瑟心生不快，竟停止了对胸口的施虐微微颔首，同时挺起背脊大力耸动起来，朝着王耀被开苞的穴口内气势汹汹的捣弄，将粗茎完全隐入了王耀的内壁中。  
丰沛的体液随着坚硬的异物的抽插而汩汩流出，湿泞之声不绝于耳，亚瑟身下的呻吟也陡然提高了。太过凶狠的刺激让王耀暂时忽略了那条方才还厌弃嫌恶的尾巴，于是猫尾游移着划过被蹂躏多时而涨大的乳头，轻擦乳尖，随后加速往下来到赤裸的下身，狠狠绕住王耀彻底苏醒的勃起！

“你怎么可以……！”王耀目瞪口呆地看着自己被毛茸茸的猫尾包裹住、蠢蠢欲动的分身，又痒又疼的陌生感觉让王耀颤抖地呼吸。  
更可怕的是，那条尾巴已经绕在他的命根子上加速套弄了起来。用有些扎人的浅色猫毛揉压着来回推挤，甚至还有时不时用尾巴尖段在同样肿胀的小小阴囊上挠一挠，这些举动让王耀在下流的淫欲中不住喘息。一次又一次突破他理解范围的恶行既激化又平复了他难抑的渴望，幼茎上的敏感点被摩挲得服服帖帖，让整根肉柱都伴随着哀泣不已。混乱又甜蜜的折磨让王耀濒临崩溃，他既像是讨饶又像是溺水之人寻求浮木似的紧紧攀上亚瑟的肩膀。  
王耀努力回想着以前是怎么教训推翻杯子的亚瑟，模仿着凶狠地用迷离的双眼瞪着他。可此时此刻这种举动却完全变了味儿，与其说像是在嗔责猫儿的大胆举动，不如说更像在乞求他为他带来登至顶峰的解脱。  
“为什么不可以呢亲爱的？”亚瑟惬意的眯起双眼凝视着王耀潮湿的眼睛和他四目相对，舔着他靠近过来的耳朵极小声的轻笑起来：“还说我像小猫咪，我看你才真是没长大的。”  
王耀登时觉得脸红到了耳朵根！在看到亚瑟那玩意露出的时候，他就已经晓得这只猫怕不是比自己长了一半有余。可是这既定的事实就这么堂而皇之的被“优胜者”拎出来谈高下论长短，让他差点有种一了百了的冲动。  
可王耀还没来得及在欲望和羞耻之间挣扎太久，令人窒息的冲撞再次四面八方挤压着他的肠壁，由硕大睾丸所运送的阳精终于在数次的冲击中、从身上人的马眼里密集地喷发，在无人踏足的纯白之境里留下第一个访客的标记，规模庞大的播种仿佛白色的洪波般迅速包围并填满了王耀，像是在他的体温中化身鱼类南下时疯产的大团卵泡，在游曳忘我地繁殖精液中的子孙后代。  
猝不及防的强劲内射把王耀也稀里糊涂地一并送入第二次高潮，太过突然的宣泄以至于被射出的一瞬间就即刻就顺着王耀的幼茎流下，沿着腿根牵连在两人的下体之间。  
“你明明也很享受我带给你的感觉，对不对？”亚瑟贴在王耀滚烫的耳垂边上柔声低语，双手颇为动情的抚摸着王耀因大量受精而悄悄鼓涨着的小腹：“那就好好存储我留给你的种子……等春天来了为我带来一窝小猫咪。那个时候，耀一定要多补充些营养去产奶，因为我会和那些小家伙一起来享用你，在你胸脯旁揉来踩去……”  
“我不……！你……！”王耀理不清自己惊恐与羞耻杂糅的情绪，只感受到床单上瞬时洒满了他们不分彼此的体液，而在这过程里，也有越来越多的阳精被亚瑟强势堵住肛口的动作中注入在他体内聚集成一片浊白色溪流。  
这一切的一切都太过荒谬，逼得他恨不得现在逃离。  
长时间突入狭隘通道的内射让王耀的一条腿不由自主地挣扎着抽动了几下，被牢牢扣住后亚瑟又得寸进尺地一口咬上了王耀光裸的脖颈，疼得王耀疲乏的呼吸陡然转成一声拖长的吟哦，两个臀瓣也因为亚瑟的射精动作颤得一抖一抖的。  
直到迸发的精液完全填进他体内，亚瑟才心满意足地松了口，顺带将自己把王耀玩弄地欲仙欲死的凶器拔了出来，浓稠的汁液从熟透的内里缠绵而出时还啧啧有声的似诉不舍。  
从被撑宽的洞穴中所带出的残液被亚瑟用手指沾去，他看着王耀腹间注入了自己的精华的微凸曲线，有些遗憾的想着要是能填得更丰满一点就好了，便恶趣味地将那些残液抹向了王耀的肚脐。  
可出乎亚瑟意料的是，一直被他压制的王耀此时不知道什么时候积攒的力气，竟趁着他放松警惕的时刻抬起腿狠狠蹬了他一下。然后趁着他猝不及防的间隙飞快地跑下床，就跌跌撞撞地向门外跑去。  
“跑得还真快……”亚瑟不悦地蹙眉，揉了揉被王耀踹疼的下巴，却没有立刻动身去追自己惊慌失措的小主人。平心而论，他倒是也能理解王耀仓皇出逃的举动，毕竟现下的一切都太超过这个温煦青年的认知理解范围。  
只是，他理解爪下生灵仓皇无助的逃窜行为，不代表他会就此放过自己的目标。  
亚瑟拎起主人遗落下的风衣披在自己赤裸的身上，王耀比他低了一头，所以连加长风衣披起来都像是在穿短款外套。但是衣服中似有若无的蕙香让生性挑剔的猫儿稍感安心。他走到阳台的位置，打开窗户远眺起不远处王耀急速奔跑的样子，不自觉勾起一丝笑意。  
——那是在光与影的临界点上，捕食者面对猎物居高临下的讥讽。

已是冷月高悬的深夜时分，许是孤星廖廖的缘故，公园里被幽光照射的古树，阴森好像童话故事里牵制白雪公主的邪恶树妖，让匆匆经过此处的王耀脸上都带着惶惶不安的惨白。  
从两眼一黑的状态里渐渐恢复了一些神智的王耀毫无头绪的在小区里乱跑着，他该去哪里呢？警察局？救助站？朋友家？  
总之无论去哪里都比和那个满嘴腥话还动手动脚的死猫待在一起好！！  
王耀想起一小时前荒唐无稽的被迫性翻云覆雨，缀着晶莹的睫毛有些虚弱地轻颤了几下，足下却发力跑得更快了。  
太过专注于逃离家中的王耀全然没注意到前面有另一个身影，一个刹车不及两人直接撞了个满怀。一阵硬碰硬，把两个人都弄得有些两眼发昏。  
王耀看了看对面那个被撞的龇牙咧嘴的金发青年，他身上穿的球衣和附近的球架才让王耀意识到这里是小区篮球场。虽说在王耀记忆中小区里从来没入住过外国人，但现在他没心情管这么多了。  
“对不起。”王耀飞快的说了一句道歉，扭头就准备继续进行自己的逃跑计划。  
“哇！”被撞到的青年却像是遇到了偶像的粉丝似的眼前一亮，飞快地一把反握住王耀的手，扯开嗓子急吼吼的欢呼起来：“总算来了！”  
“？”王耀有些疑惑，还是象征性地勾了勾嘴角表达歉意：“您认错人了吧……先失陪了。”  
“嗨，等等……我是说，”那人似乎比他还急，赶紧放缓了语气换了一种说话方式：“你看起来不太好哎，衣服穿得这么少还一直在发抖……很冷吗？ ”  
还没等王耀回答，金发青年已经脱下了自己上身的衣服，不由分说地套到王耀身上：“我的球衣借给你！”  
“呃……谢谢。”王耀有些纳闷，他自然是知道自己当下狼狈成什么样子的。但是正常情况下见到他这副尊容，乐于助人的应该是帮忙打110，多一事不如少一事可能的是扭头就走。可是迎着晚风脱掉自己的衣服、宁愿自己光着膀子也要给一个陌生人穿，是一种什么神奇操作？  
还好这青年身高超过他许多，所以一件球衣倒是真的可以帮他遮住那些羞于见人的尴尬部位。只是这衣服上图案……好像有点眼熟……  
“怎么啦？有什么心事，可以告诉我吗？”金发青年像是完全注意不到王耀警惕的目光，主动向他凑了过去，还把覆盖在他指节上的双手交握地更紧了一点，他带来的温度也让王耀有种似曾相识的感觉。  
“如果有人欺负你，也可以尽管告诉我！嗨，看到我球衣后面的超人标志了吗，我可是埋伏在这里的超级英雄哦！”  
王耀在路灯的映照下仔细打量了一下这个热衷于贴近他的异国青年：金色的头发似阳光般温煦，头上还翘着个像是总也理不顺的呆毛。有一双很漂亮的天蓝色眼睛，好看的五官正殷切地组成一个笑脸，朝他大咧咧的露出笑容。  
“哈哈……”王耀听到这孩子气十足的发言忍不住有了些实实在在的笑意，感觉自己的身体在他的轻抚下慢慢解除了紧张的僵硬状态。他缓缓的放松了一直不曾松懈的状态，顺着那个金发青年的牵引下，和他一起坐在了篮球场一处偏僻的长椅上。一来自身稍做休息，二来也躲一躲那个说不定正在搜寻他的万恶喵星人。  
心中迷惘不安的负面情绪似乎终于有了个释放的依托，王耀有意无意地开口：“那么，你愿意听我讲个故事吗？”  
“很久很久以前，有一个人养了一只猫咪，他看着它一点点长大，也越来越喜欢它……可偏偏在发情期出了问题……”王耀越说越激动，灵透的眼睛顿时漫溢起汹涌情绪，那是些不可抑制的委屈与难过，才刹那功夫，便已满蓄忿忿然的晶莹，呼之欲出。  
“你能想象吗，那只猫咪，在发情的时候变成了人的样子，强上了他的主人——！而且他的主人还和他一样是个男性！！这简直……！我实在……！！！”  
王耀生平第一次气得连话都说不出，慌忙想抬起胳膊抹一抹脸，却才刚一点头，晶莹的珠子便如断了线一般再也停不下来，啪嗒啪嗒砸到地上，润了心房。  
那金发青年却非常适时地伸手抚摸起他的脸庞，接下一颗颗匆匆划过的夜流星。他像是为了分散王耀的注意力一样，仍是用那般充满活力的语调问他：“那你愿不愿意听我讲一个故事呢？”  
“很久很久以前，有一只小狗，因为他出生在异国，血统也并不是纯正的苏格兰猎犬，所以在他被发现了偏差之后就被狗贩扔了出去……他一点点靠自己的力量长大的时候，遇到了一个愿意收留他的人，那个人给了他可口的食物，干净的水源，还有一个真正的家——”  
晚风吹得叶片哗啦啦地欢唱，伴着公园河畔处沉睡的流水低吟，温润着夜的宁谧。那双明亮的蓝色眼睛忽闪忽闪，点点滴滴盛满快乐的星子：  
“你能想象吗，那只狗狗其实早就爱上他的主人了，可能是在公园里收到主人送来的第一根火腿肠的时候，可能是主人为他铺上温暖松软的小窝的时候，也可能是每一个他们相处的时候。”  
“其实那只狗狗不喜欢穿衣服，很讨厌追球游戏，更讨厌那只总是斜眼看狗、晚上还能陪主人一起上床睡觉的的猫……但是因为他的主人，他也可以学着去接受这些讨厌的东西！他甚至在很早之前就发誓，等自己可以变成人的样子，就要在他们第一次见面的篮球场等他的主人过来找他、然后给他一个惊喜！”  
话音未绝，那个比自己还高了不少的金发青年已是钻进彻底愣住的王耀怀中，在那犹带暖意的衣襟处亲昵磨蹭，还伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸颊。不知道什么时候、从后头探出的金色尾巴也跟着开心地晃来晃去：  
“那只狗狗一直想告诉他，他会永远陪在他身边的，就像现在这样……”  
“够了阿尔，闭嘴！！”  
被王耀猛地用力推开的阿尔愣住，意外地看着王耀脸上的斑驳泪痕和难以置信的表情。想伸长手臂将王耀揽入怀里，却被他极其凶狠地一把甩开。  
篮球场的风声呼呼地响，一如王耀此时的心绪，混乱而悲伤：  
“为什么……你们都是这个样子？！！”  
“嗨！耀，冷静一点。其实你过来的时候我就闻到你身上有亚瑟的味道了，我就知道绝对是他对你做了什么！”阿尔举起双手艰难的咽了口唾沫，他没想到王耀会是这样激烈的反应，不得不郁卒地挪动双腿将身体从他的旁边移开了些许，希望能借此让王耀安心些许：  
“但是你不用担心！我和亚瑟不一样——见鬼，为什么耳朵这个时候冒出来了？”  
王耀在看到了阿尔如出一辙的萌发出耳朵的动作之后如遭雷击！惶然避开眼，神色间却已掩饰不住无措焦灼。  
可在这时，一只大手却突然从王耀身后伸出，一把捂住了王耀的口鼻！  
“只是一个梦而已……耀，只是一个梦而已，不用怕。”  
王耀的听觉仿佛一瞬间自动屏蔽了周围的所有声音，脑海里只剩下身后男人温柔的安慰。好听的磁性声音似乎带有一种奇妙的魔力，引诱他乖乖遁入睡眠的深渊，随后彻底瘫倒在他身后的亚瑟怀里。  
“你？！”长久萦绕着小情绪的蓝色眼眸在见到不知什么时候出现的亚瑟时一瞬间瞠大，最终变成了气势汹汹的狰狞：“放开他！”  
亚瑟看着从眼神到动作都带着攻击性的阿尔，好像下一秒就要冲上来把他按倒再狠狠咬一口似的——亚瑟狭促地笑了一下，语调里有颇带兴趣的上扬：“怎么？现在还要做一条忠心护主的狗吗？”


End file.
